Luiloth
by Luiloth
Summary: Luiloth has a power so incredible that it could breathe light into the darkness impinging upon Middle Earth. The elves rejoiced with her coming, then wept as she left. In a battle to destroy evil, can something so pure survive? Legolas/OC
1. Escape

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien even though I dream as if I were.

Summary: Luiloth has a power so incredible that it could breathe light into the darkness impinging upon Middle Earth. The elves rejoiced with her coming, then wept as she left. In a battle to destroy evil, can something so pure survive?

* * *

Luiloth

The sound of a gentle whisper lulled Luiloth from the darkness. The voice was so sweet and soft that it sounded like the faintest wisp of wind brushing against a leaf.

" _Luiloth … child… you must wake._ "

Barely able to lift her head, Luiloth's eyes darted around the tiny cell, searching for the owner of the beautiful voice. She strained to see in the dim light, but all she could make out were the cold stone slabs surrounding her. Her body ached with weariness and stung with pain. Memories of where she was and who was holding her captive blinked; fading in and out.

Luiloth's tongue darted out to wet her cracked lips. Her breath came in short shallow gasps and her ribs burned from the last round of torture. Although she wanted to call for help, she was also weary of her torturer. He was smart, cunning, and deceptive. He struck not only with physical force, but also with illusive enchantments. He had been torturing her for weeks, trying to find out who she was and what power she held. With every session that ended unsuccessfully, his anger and vengeance grew. He believed she was lying to him and withholding information. Thus the beatings and interrogation worsened in severity.

There was only one problem with his method of questioning, no matter how hard he beat her, she would not be able to tell him what he wanted to know, because the only thing she remembered was her name. Luiloth.

Luiloth rested her head back down onto the cold slab. She turned to stare at the wall. Yesterday, she had discovered a small green stem growing from a crack within the stone. The brightness of life that she saw in the small shoot had given her hope. She turned her eyes to the spot where the stem grew and stared, bewildered by what she saw. The stem had grown, separated, and curled into a smaller stem and from there, into a smaller stem! She followed the curving stalk inward with her eyes. In the center of the swirling stems, an ethereal blue flower blossomed. Freckled with hints of violet, the flower seemed to glow in the darkness, releasing a pulsating energy.

Luiloth dared not breathe. She feared that the sight in front of her was a hallucination. Another trick created to compel answers from her, answers that she did not have.

In the quiet, she heard the soft, sweet voice once again, " _Wake, child… help is coming."_

The flower throbbed, brightening with each word. Stems shot out, growing and stretching across the stone wall. They separated and slithered into cracks, widening them. Luiloth sat up and watched as small pebbles began to fall down, scattering across the floor.

Suddenly, a large chunk of stone fell outward and light flooded into her small cell. Luiloth listened to the stone whizz as it fell, waiting for it to hit the ground. When it finally clanked upon the ground, she realized she must be up high, possibly in a tower. More stones tumbled outward as the blossoming plant continued to grow. The vines ripped, tearing through stones like claws on skin. Shouts cried from below and feet pounded outside her cell.

 _"Luiloth, you must be strong… Help is coming!"_ the voice hummed.

Luiloth staggered to her feet, grasping the wall beside her as the vines started to climb up her arms. Lightning flashed from outside, illuminating the large opening that the plant created. The thundering feet and voices grew louder from outside her door. The vines around her arms tightened and pulled her towards the opening in the wall. She tugged against their grasp, trying in vain to free herself from their entrapment.

The screams from outside rang as the vines dragged her to the edge. On the damaged ground below, thousands of creatures burned trees forging steel into weapons.

The door to Luiloth's cell flung open, banging against the wall. A creature with a grotesque face lifted its arm grasping for the sword wrapped around its waist. The creature reeked of death and decay. The smell was so vile and potent that it caused her empty stomach to flip.

"I'm going to kill you! Then I will eat every bit of flesh from your bone!" the creature shrieked as it lunged towards her.

 _"Trust me Luiloth! You must trust me! Jump!"_ the voice urged.

The vines tugged, dragging Luiloth forward. Turning back to the scarred ground beneath her, she took a deep breath, spread her arms, and flung her bruised body off the edge.

The vines slinked from her body and sprang across the opening closing it, and the creatures, in. She fell, plummeting towards the ground. The wind whistled in her ears as her body twisted and rolled in the air. She screamed as the tumbling rattled her injuries.

From the corner of her eye, Luiloth saw a large beast hurdling towards her with a rider on its back. The beast flew closer, its talons reaching out towards her. She battled, twisting her throbbing body to escape the beast's grasp. She could not let this beast capture her. She saw the rider on its only a quick glimpse she knew it was _him_. She saw his long hair, robes, and the staff he held in his hands. She would rather plunge into the hard ground than be recaptured by her tormentor. Saruman the White, he called himself.

Flipping towards the ground, Luiloth cried out as the beast's claws closed around her body. She felt the hard talons curl and soft feathers tickled her face. Blackness swirled across her vision spotting her eyesight. With one final desperate lurch, she passed out.

From the darkness she heard, _" Child, you are safe now..."_

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction attempt! I have read many fanfiction stories since I was a young tween and I am finally attempting to write one of my own! I love all things elvish!

Warning: This story will be a Legomance and a tenth walker story. I hope to make my rendition different though and I will be creating new scenes and drawing from both the books and the movie. I want to write something that draws the reader in and creates an entirely new world.

I am not a perfect writer and I make many grammatical errors. I have tried to catch as many as I can. My weakness is commas. Those stinking things kill me. If you find a mistake and it irks you, let me know and I will correct it.

Xxx


	2. Alassë

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien even though I dream as if I were.

Alassë is my creation though! Don't worry, the story will normally be written from Luiloth's perspective.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm late! Late again!" Alassë grumbled as she ran down the corridor toward the healing rooms. As luck would have it, this was the second time she was late in her first week of training.

 _How am I going to prove my desire to be a healer if I cannot even show up on time?_ Alassë badgered herself as she turned the corner.

To be fair, she felt that this time was not her fault. It was her brother's doing. Groveren was so excited about his new horse that he had dragged her to the grazing pastures immediately after she woke up. Always graceful, Alassë had snagged her foot in a hole and landed in the mud, ruining her gown. To make matters worse, her brother had roared with laughter when she fell commenting that she looked better suited to be a stable hand than a future healer.

Already cutting it close by visiting the mare, she sprinted home, threw on a new gown, and raced towards the house hoping she would make it on time.

She didn't.

"Oomph!" Alassë grunted.

She was distracted by her deprecating thoughts and didn't see the serving elleth as she darted around the next corner toppling the both of them over. She, the young elleth, and the tray the elf-maid was carrying went flying. Sliced apples, grapes, cheese, and crackers scattered to the floor.

"Argh!" Alassë shouted. Her hands grasped trying to grab the falling food. She couldn't believe her luck; first the mud this morning and now food all over the floor. _I MUST have angered the Valar._

Her eyes darted back and forth between the food strewn across the floor, the elleth stooping to clean it up, and the end of the hall. She knew she should stay and help pick up the mess she caused, but that would make her even later than she already was. She did _not_ have time for this.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized while carefully avoiding the eyes of the elleth she nearly trampled.

"I must go," Alassë explained, propelling herself down the hallway. "I'm late!"

She slowed and stopped in the archway to the Healing Rooms.

 _Hopefully no one saw that disaster of a start,_ she thought. She stepped into the hallway with a racing heart. _Surely it can only get better from here._

Alassë paused in front of the room Lord Elrond had advised her to the night before. Standing before the tall maple door, she brushed the sides of her dress down, nervously smoothing out any wrinkles her sprint had created.

 _You can do this_! She raised her quivering hand and lightly tapped on the door.

Alassë strained, listening for her cue to enter. She heard nothing. After several long moments she rapped her knuckles louder. Again, she heard nothing.

"Lord Elrond?" Alassë asked as she twisted the knob, opening the door. She peered into the room.

 _By the Valar!_ A grin slowly spread across her features. It widened as she opened the door and stepped into the room. Lord Elrond was not in the room! She had beaten him!

She inspected the room eyeing the hand-carved furniture. Warm morning light and fresh air sifted in from the windows on the opposite wall. Alassë loved this room. Even though it was one of the smaller healing rooms _,_ it was her favorite. The room was peaceful and warm. Greenery and vines spiraled through the windows, twining their way across the ceiling and down the bed posts. Sprinkled across the foliage, blooming flowers matched the soft lavender bed linens. The room _felt_ nurturing; as if the plants were trying to breathe life and healing into the ill. And _maybe_ they were.

Alassë found it amusing that although her kind had been around for such a long time, they still did not know all the healing properties in plants. _We aren't as all-knowing as we like to think we are_.

A gentle breeze brushed the sheets of the canopy swaying them. From the bed, Alassë heard a muted whimper.

She walked over to the canopy and slowly lifted the sheet back, tucking it behind the bedpost. She held back a gasp as she observed the battered elf lying in the bed. Bruises of varying color covered her exposed face and neck. A finger-length gash receded from below her jawline towards her ear. Her grimy hair was pulled into a scraggly plait lying on her shoulder descending down under the covers.

 _She must have been too injured to be fully bathed,_ Alassë noted. _I can't imagine what she went through. What could have caused this?_

A slight knock pulled her from her musings and she turned to the entrance. The door slowly opened and Lord Elrond stepped inside.

" _Gi suilon_ , I greet you Alassë!" Lord Elrond greeted quietly quirking his brow. "I apologize for my lateness. It seems a hasty elleth ran into a serving-elf who was bringing refreshments to our injured guests."

Alassë cheeks colored. _He couldn't know that it was her._

"The young elleth was running late," Lord Elrond continued studying her. "You wouldn't know _anything_ about that would you?"

 _Eldar help me! He knew!_

Alassë clasped her hands together at her waist twisting her fingers back and forth. She fidgeted in place shifting from one foot to the other. Not only was she late, but she had also knocked an elf down on her way and Lord Elrond _knew_. Her heart raced thumping in her chest. She opened her mouth trying to form words, then snapped it closed when nothing came out. Lord Elrond's eyebrows rose. _And I thought this day couldn't get any worse._

 _What if he thinks I'm not fit for the position? What if he thinks I haven't aged enough for the responsibility of a healer?_ But _this_ was what she wanted to do. Her dreams, her passion. Yes, she was still young, but she was also committed. Healing was her future.

She sucked in a large gulp of air, opened her mouth and stuttered, "Y.. ye-"

A pained gasp from the bed interrupted her confession. The elleth in the bed struggled under the sheets, tossing her head and moaning.

Alassë sprang into action and rushed to the side of the bed reaching for the elleth's hand. The injured elf's back arched up off the bed.

" _Av-'osto_ , don't be afraid," Alassë comforted. " _Echuio_ , wake up."

She gently squeezed her hand, "It is only a dream." _She must be in so much pain._

She saw the elf freeze. Her breath came in short gasps. Eyes fluttered beneath her closed lids.

The grip on Alassë's hand tightened.

" _Echuio_ ," she encouraged. " _Echuio_."

Alassë watched as the injured elleth's eyes snapped wide open.

..

* * *

..

 _Luiloth was tied face down on a cold slab of stone. She struggled with the bonds around her wrists. She had to break free from the chains holding her down. She needed the pain to stop._

 _She arched her back trying to avoid the whip slicing through the air. She gasped as her tattered shirt grazed the slices on her back. Her body tensed as the whip hissed through the air. She waited for the blow to land. For the excruciating pain to bloom across her back and the crack of the whip._

 _Instead, she heard a soft voice urging her to wake up, that it was only a dream_...

Luiloth froze.

She felt someone squeeze her hand. The fingers of her other hand splayed out then squeezed closed around a handful of soft material.

She couldn't be in her cell or the torture chambers below. They didn't have linens. In fact, she had never felt or heard anything soft or comforting in the time she had been in the tower.

 _Where am I?_ she wondered.

 _Be cautious,_ she warned herself. Just because she felt safe didn't mean she _actually_ _was_ safe _._

Luiloth's eyes sprang open. She scanned the room searching for danger.

Her eyes wearily passed over the face of a young woman standing beside her, then continued on. A tall man stood at the end of the bed. His expression was inscrutable. _He_ was the biggest threat in the room.

His face was drawn and beginning to show signs of age. His hair was long, flat, and dark with hints of gray at his temples. It hung past his shoulders and two small braids pulled it back behind his ears. His _pointed_ ears.

 _It can not be_! Her eyes darted back to the young woman searching for her ears. They were pointed too!

Luiloth's eyes widened _. They are of the dúnedhel, elves from the West. They are kin._

She gasped. She _knew_ their kind. It was also _her_ kind. She was _safe!_

Her rusty voice croaked and she urgently asked, " _Iesten!_ Please! Where am I?"

* * *

A/n:

Hi guys! I am so sorry for the delay updating. 2017 was an absolute nightmare for my family. So many things happened and we are finally getting back to normal. Thank you for your patience!

I don't have a beta reader so I have done the best that I can. I use a translator for the Elvish so please don't be too harsh on any errors I've made. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated!

What do you think? Do you like Alassë? Can you guess what's going to happen?

Xxx


	3. Imladris

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien even though I dream as if I were.

* * *

Chapter 3

 _._

 _Her rusty voice croaked and she urgently asked, "Iesten! Please! Where am I?"_

 _._

"You are in Imladris, The Last Homely House East of the Sea, my Lady," replied the dark-haired elf at the end of the bed.

"I am Lord Elrond, of Rivendell, and this is is my apprentice, Alassë," he said nodding to the young elleth stationed beside her _. "Mae tollen Imladris_."

Bemused, Luiloth watched as Lord Elrond politely raised the flat palm of his hand to his chest then smoothly lowered it back down to the right.

" _Amatúlië_! Welcome!" smiled Alassë copying Lord Elrond's gesture with her free hand. The elleth's other hand was still clasped around her own. She eyed it warily. It made her feel _uneasy_.

" _Man i eneth lín?"_ Lord Elrond asked. "What is your name?"

"Luiloth _i eneth nín,_ " she responded loosening her hand from the young elleth beside her.

" _Glassen an ngovaded le Luiloth_ , it is my joy to meet you," Lord Elrond kindly as he repeated his earlier gesture. "Are you in any pain?"

She slowly shook her head. Yes, she ached, but she felt better than she had in a long time. Her body was finally mending after many weeks of abuse.

" _Maer._ You have slept for many days _._ Do you remember how you came to be here?" Lord Elrond carefully inquired as he rested his hands against the frame of the bed.

Luiloth's eyes traveled to the vines underneath Lord Elrond's hands. They were lush with pale green leaves and sprinkled with silver flecks. The leaves glistened from the soft sunlight pouring into the room. Vibrant indigo flowers hummed with life, pulsating energy. She had forgotten the comfort and joy plants provided.

She stared at the blooms sifting through her memories. She remembered her cell. She remembered being locked in the dark, kept from the sun, moon, and stars. She remembered wasting away in the dingy room and of dreaming she was bathing in the starlight instead. She remembered the wall cracking, crashing down to the fires below the tower. The once rich landscape was decimated into a forge. She remembered throwing herself from the opening and twisting in the air. An Eagle of Manwë had swooped towards her carrying a menacing Istari on his back.

"Saruman!" she gasped. " _No dirweg!_ Beware! He has taken the Eagles of Manwë!"

The Great Eagles were sentient creatures; massive birds capable of speech. They acted as messengers and fought evil alongside Men, Elves, and Wizards. _They are such pure beings,_ she grieved. _How could Saruman taint them?_

She flustered and quickly sat up, "In Isengard, he rode one! They captured me from the sky!"

Her sharp eyes darted between Lord Elrond's knowing mien and Alassë's creased brows. A sharp pain stitched down her side and she clasped her torso.

" _Sídh_ ," Lord Elrond soothed raising one hand into the air. "Rest, my Lady. You did travel from Isengard in the talons of an Eagle of Manwë, but Saruman the White _was not_ the _Maiar_ he carried on his back. He carried Mithrandir, Gandalf the Grey Pilgrim.

"Saruman the White has betrayed his mission. He became greedy, lusting for knowledge and power and that greed corrupted him. Saruman stripped Mithrandir of his staff atop the Orthanc and held him prisoner. The Manwë rescued both he, and you."

Relieved, she sank into the headboard behind her and winced as her back rested against the wood.

"Let me, milady!" exclaimed the young elleth, Alassë, as she rushed forward to fluff the pillows behind her back.

Luiloth flinched away from the hands flying towards her. Her arms flew up to block the blow and her eyes squeezed fiercely shut.

The young elleth skidded to a halt, hands hanging in the air, and slowly backed away. " _Naethen_ milady! I am _so_ sorry!" Alassë cried as her eyes widened with shock.

Luiloth _knew_ the young elleth wasn't going to strike her. But her body didn't and had responded instinctively to protect itself. She slowly uncurled and tucked her trembling fingers under the covers hiding them from view. _Do not be afraid,_ she reminded herself, _they do not wish to harm you_.

" _Û, goheno nin_ Alassë. I was only surprised," she explained leaning forward. "I thank you for your assistance."

She tightly clamped her hands together and held back the urge to flee as Alassë shyly smiled and softly fluffed the pillows behind her.

"You must be careful milady," Alassë warned her. "You are still healing."

" _Hannon le,_ " Luiloth replied and weakly as she laid into the pillows. Her body felt like a snapped harp chord. Strung tight for such a long time, it had finally broken from strain and exhaustion. She _ached_.

"Alassë is correct," Lord Elrond spoke walking around the side of the bed. "You are better, but you have a long journey ahead of you. Your wounds have been tended to, but your mind and spirit must also have time to heal."

Luiloth sluggishly nodded her head and tried to keep herself alert.

"You are weary," Lord Elrond recognized. "There is more we must discuss, but it can wait until after you have rested again.

"Your wounds need to be checked and their dressings changed. Apprentice Alassë will be assigned to your care whilst you reside in the Healing Halls of Imladris." Lord Elrond signaled to the young elleth.

"I trust her with your care. She is a very capable student and shows much promise and talent.. ," Lord Elrond's lips quirked up as he clarified, ".. when she is not running down the serving staff."

Luiloth glanced amusedly towards the young elleth. She saw her face brighten at the praise, then quickly flush to a deep red. The girl fidgeted and wrung her hands together. Her mouth gaped open and closed as she struggled for the correct response.

She took pity on the reddening apprentice _. We are all young and impetus once,_ she thought _._ She spoke up, " _Maer. Hannon le_ Lord Elrond. I shall be grateful for Alassë's aid."

Alassë mouth snapped closed and she looked gratefully her way.

"Maer, then I leave you to her care _,_ " replied Lord Elrond. He raised his hand back over his heart and lowered it saying, " _Na lû e-govaned vîn, Hodo vae Luiloth._ Until next we meet, rest well Luiloth."

Luiloth dipped her head and murmured her thanks as he left the room. _His gesture is one of greeting,_ she realized as the arched door closed behind him. _If I know I am an elf_ , she wondered, _why can I not remember anything else?_

Alassë interrupted her musings. Red began to blossom back into the elleth's cheeks and she fiddled with a bandage, "I must thank for earlier milady.

"I assure you, I am not usually so hasty! I find much joy in healing and I am committed to helping you!"

"And I thank you very much for your help. But please call me Luiloth," she responded. "Should I stand or will leaning forward be best?"

Alassë bewilderedly stared at her.

"The bandage you are holding?" she prompted pointing to Alassë's hands.

"Oh! " Alassë replied shaking the cobwebs from her head. "Yes! Wait! No! I mean no, you don't need to stand milad- ...Luiloth. I can change your dressings from the bed.

"Here, lean forward and I will remove your old bandages. I must rinse your wounds then re-apply the athelas ointment. After the ointment, I will re-wrap your torso. I apologize for the discomfort this will bring you, it will be painful."

 _Ah, her confidence lies in her healing_.

"Do not trouble yourself Alassë. I shall be well," Luiloth reassured as she leaned forward. "Let us begin, I grow weary and look forward to resting."

" _Be iest lín_ , please tell me if it becomes too much," Alassë advised washing her hands in the shallow basin at the end of the bed. The elleth dried her hands and began undoing the gauze from her body. She heard Alassë gasp as she uncovered the wounds on her back and a horrified expression crossed the elleth's face.

Luiloth's body tensed. _Is it so bad?_ she wondered _. It feels so much better than before._

She relaxed as Alassë carefully removed the remainder of the bandages. She watched the apprentice set a bowl of water and washcloth on the table beside her.

"Are you ready?" asked Alassë. "This will be the worst part."

Luiloth nodded and slowly breathed in a deep gulp of air. Alassë gently raised the towel to her back and began to dab the wounds starting at her shoulder and working down. She hissed sharply at the sting the cloth created. It _hurt._

 _Breathe_ , she reminded, _it is almost over. Come now, you have experienced much worse than this. This is a paper-cut compared to before._

Alassë finished rinsing the wounds on her back and grabbed a jar containing sticky green goo.

"This is athelas, an antiseptic ointment," said Alassë as she scooped some of the goo onto a flat wooden stick. "It should alleviate the burning."

She sighed as the cool paste was applied on her back. It brought immediate relief.

Alassë covered her back in the ointment then placed two long green leaves on top. The elleth held them in place as she wrapped the new bandages around her torso. Luiloth watched as she tucked the ends in, fastened the gauze closed, and walked to the basin to wash her hands.

The analgesic on her back was soothing. It had eased not only the burning, but also the aching in her muscles. She yawned lifting a hand to cover her mouth.

 _I will just close my eyes for a second,_ she reasoned listening to the soft noise Alassë made as she cleaned the spoiled linens.

"Milady?" she heard from her slumber.

She cracked her eyes open and drowsily watched Alassë close the canopy at the end of the bed.

"I am leaving you to rest now," Alassë said. "If you should need anything before I return, there is a rope pull beside the bedpost.

"Rest easy, milady. When you wake, I will help you to your bathing chamber and we will wash your hair."

Alassë closed the canopy and Luiloth heard her whisper "may you dream well" as she left the room.

The breeze gently rustled the sheets hanging from the canopy. She heard birds chirping in the trees outside. They flitted from branch to branch cheerily singing to each other. _I can not remember a time,_ she thought, _that I have felt so comfortable or safe._

She sensed the plants around her hum. They thrummed with life. She felt their exuberant energy zip across her skin and sink into her body replenishing her spirit. The plants reminded her that she was safe here, that she was no longer trapped in a dark cell.

" _Hannon le_ ," she breathed to them as she rested her eyes.

With nurturing plants surrounding her and sweet bird melodies above, Luiloth was quickly lulled to sleep.

* * *

Translations:

 _Mae tollen Imladris -_ Welcome to Rivendell

 _Amatúlië -_ Welcome

 _I eneth lín -_ is my name

 _Maer-_ Good

 _Istari -_ Wizard

 _No dirweg! -_ Beware

 _Maiar - W_ izard

 _Naethen_ \- Sorry

 _Û, goheno nin_ \- No, forgive me

 _Hannon le -_ Thank you

 _Be iest lín -_ As you wish

...

A/n:

Haha, anyone know a good beta reader? Seriously though.. I need one!

I use a translator for the Elvish, please do not be too harsh on any errors I have made. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated!

..

Please tell me what you think, do you like it? Xx


End file.
